


Singular

by Nimonsooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood and Violence, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morals & Ethics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda
Summary: This time Kyungsoo is not getting away so easily.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	Singular

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Mention of attempted sexual assault (not between the pair)  
> TW// Explicit depiction of sex and violence 
> 
> Unbeta-ed  
> Read at your own risk.

* * *

**December 31, 2019: 6 hrs before the New Year**

The automated female voice announces the name of the station loudly. _Two more stations left._ He mutters to himself.

Just before the door is about to slide shut, a group of high schoolers, in the familiar uniform, rushes into the cart. He hears them yelling jokes at each other, one of them expressing their relief of not missing the train.

Indeed. If they hadn't made it, they will have to wait for another hour. Who has time for that? Not teenagers, he supposes. 

More people crowd near his seat, shuffling to and fro, squeezing in and finding as much space as they can. It is not so bad for this time of the day, especially when it is New Year's Eve. 

_Excuse me_. A middle-aged man speaks out of courtesy when he grabs the railing above his head. Jongin pays him no mind. 

He can hear the creaking sounds coming from the gangway connection between the carts when the train slowly departs from the station then gaining speed as it slithers like a well-fed python. 

A low murmur of chattering soon envelopes the cart. His eyes scan around the area. Two women gossiping about their new foreigner neighbor, the same group of high schoolers complaining about the difficult math quiz they took today and one businessman softly speaking to someone on the phone. 

_That voice._

Not a chance that he will ever forget that owner of it. The same warm melodic tone that he used to listen to in that one secluded corner of their academy's library. Jongin has engrained the exact register of it inside his brain.

Whenever he thinks about Kyungsoo, the latter's voice is all he hears. 

The train arrives at another station. Most of the standing passengers exit the cart, their standard business suits makes them looking like a colony of black ants. The middle-aged man obstructing Jongin's view hasvalso departed from the train. 

Jongin silently observes. Kyungsoo looks different. A good kind of different. 

His hair is cropped short and dyed in deep red shade. It compliments his fair complexion well. His jaw has became more prominent but his hamster-like cheeks still adoring his face. 

He is sitting cross-legged, the outline of his tailored pants hugs his thighs tight like their second skin. Jongin doesn't spot any suit jacket. Just an amber brocade vest that is accentuating the small give of Kyungsoo's thin waist. 

His thick dark eyebrows farrowing into a slight frown. Jongin wants to smooth it down.

The conductor announces the train's departure to the next station and the sliding door closes with a dull tad. Kyungsoo hasn't even looked up once, still busy talking on the phone. 

Jongin must have been staring a little too intently. The high schoolers' attentions are now on him. They too are not-so-subtly staring back at him. Jongin's interest in Kyungsoo must have piqued their interest. 

If his hunch is right, Kyungsoo will be getting off at the same station as him. Jongin runs his hand over his coat, smoothing it down. Then he swiftly moves to stand in front of Kyungsoo. 

The high schoolers closely watch his movements, peaking over each other's shoulder, anticipating what will Jongin do to this other man. 

A sudden dim in his surroundings startles Kyungsoo a bit. The dark cast of Jongin's tall figure shadows over him. 

Kyungsoo looks up, his eyes shining with the same swirl of light. Kyungsoo's frown deepens which makes Jongin smile. Frozen in his seat with his phone still pressed to his ear, Kyungsoo looks...scared. It sends a pleasant shiver down Jongin's spine. 

Jongin gently eases the frown with the tip of his index finger. The action causes Kyungsoo to take in a sharp breath then closing his eyes shut.

Jongin chuckles at that, memories from the library flashing through his mind.

The train conductor announces the arrival to their stop. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo up to his feet as if he is as light as a feather. He could hear the audible gasp from the group high schoolers.

_

He hastily grabs his bag from the overhead when Jongin practically drags him out of the train. 

A strong breeze tickles his exposed nape, so he shrugs his shoulders up, his body instinctively attempting to block out the wind. 

He feels two warm palms enclosing around his waist, the swish sound of his vest fabric draws closer as the palms move up to his chest. Despite the barrier of his thick vest, his skin beneath tickles as if the warmth from those large hands is seeping into him. 

Thoroughly embarrassed at first but soon, he feels anger coiling from the pit of his stomach from this strange intimacy.

Before he can express his discontent, Jongin has removed his hands. And in their stead, he hangs what seems like his coat over Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Kyungsoo looks up in surprise and is met with a satisfied smile from Jongin. His cheeks color in pale pink and he internally blames it on the chilly weather. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, sidestepping so that he can put some distance between them. He inhales sharply to confront Jongin but instead, a whirl of strong cologne invades his nostrils. It effectively renders his brain shut. A rush of thoughts suddenly floods into his already jumbled mind. 

"You cut your hair." He hears Jongin's remark. He blatantly stares at the other, no longer wanting to speak to him anymore. 

Jongin seems to notice his deposition, but the younger is amused and not even the slightest bit upset by it. Kyungsoo hates it when Jongin acts like that. No matter what he does, Jongin only finds amusement in them. 

"We need to go. They might start without us. I don't want to drink shots right off the bat." Jongin says. 

Their old classmates are pains in the ass and borderline alcoholics. Kyungsoo tends to avoid going to reunions ever since he graduated. Every year he would find excuses after excuses.

This year, however, he was ambushed by one of the classmates who also turns out to be a regular client of the hotel. He couldn't turn down this time, unfortunately. 

He has long dissociated himself with anything that has to do with his old high school, the Academy. He never asks around about anyone. He keeps his heart at peace by especially ignoring the younger's existence. Yet he met Jongin on the train.

_Why is the Prosecutor General's son taking the subway anyway?_

"My car is at the service. I do take the train, you know. Like how normal people do." Jongin explains as if hearing his thoughts. 

When he was seventeen, he would be amazed by Jongin's intuitiveness. But he has long since learned that it was just Kim Jongin knowing everything about him.

Kyungsoo keeps mum at it. 

"I see. You are not planning to talk to me at all, huh." Jongin says, touching his chin thoughtfully. 

Jongin has grown taller and sturdier, no longer the lanky teenager that he used to frequent to the library with. For some reason, it causes a dull ache to his chest. Somethings are best kept unsaid, unknown and better forgotten.

They silently walk along the street. The restaurant they are going to is only ten minutes away from the station. The icy wind gently howling now that the sun has set and the streetlights have begun to lid up the surroundings. 

"I heard you guys are expanding to Indonesia. Pretty neat for a new hotel." Jongin speaks again. So he keeps tabs on Kyungsoo, it seems. 

"Yes. It just happens naturally." Kyungsoo answers honestly. He used to be able to guess what the younger is thinking in that head of his but then again, Jongin has always been an enigma to him. 

"I see. But it's just funny, you know....that you guys are expanding right after the lawyer left the country. That top-dog lawyer of Bulgasari." 

Kyungsoo is thoroughly confused. He can't help the frown slowly forming on his face.

"Don't frown so much, Soo-ah. Your pretty little forehead will get wrinkles." Jongin teases him, but his voice low and contains not even an ounce of amusement.

"I don't understand," Kyungsoo mutters. "Bulgasari? The Goryeo Monster?" He asks Jongin. Jongin doesn't answer.

Their conversation ended. Kyungsoo is determined not to speak another word, his guts telling him to do just that. 

_

**December 31, 2019: 5 hours before the New Year**

"You guys are late!" A boisterous voice booms as soon as they toe their shoes off at the entrance. 

"You are still louder than a basset horn." Jongin declares back and is immediately hauled inside the room by a burly arm.

"What did you say, you rascal!?" The loud guy playfully ruffles Jongin's hair. Kyungsoo remembers him.

Nam Chan-wook, he met the guy at the Taekwondo club tryouts. Kyungsoo couldn't stand how narcissistic the guy was so he never bothered with the club afterward. 

"Woah. Do Kyungsoo, how did you get even smaller?" Chan-wook switches his attention towards him. Before he knew it, Kyungsoo is forcefully trapped inside the said man's muscular chest. The stank of soju and sweat is so nauseating that Kyungsoo has to hold back the gag threatening to exit his mouth. 

"Nice for you to show up this time." Another voice calls from the other side of the table. It was Hwang Lim, the one who invited him in the first place. He looks pleasantly surprised that Kyungsoo actually came. 

There are 18 of them, 9 on each side of the long low table. They are all seated on the heated mat. Someone decided they want this year union to be held in one of the classmate's place. It is a Joseon era Hanok converted into a traditional Korean restaurant.

The house is beautifully decorated with handpainted wallpaper and the wooden lanterns on the ceiling gives the room a warm glow. One of the guys complains about the dim lighting but Kyungsoo prefers it over the fluorescent ones. Maybe they should get out of their highrises instead of fucking their secretaries inside their offices. 

Jongin has pried Chan-wook off Kyungsoo. He quietly thanks the younger. It appears that the rest of them have already pumped themselves with booze. Kyungsoo moves to sit across from Hwang Lim. Jongin takes the seat right next him, the younger purposely brushes their thighs together. With the limited amount of space, Kyungsoo has to ignore it.

Kyungsoo tells them that he can't stay for long, an hour or two is the maximum he could stay. They all know it's his excuse to get away from them. It is no secret that Kyungsoo never really belongs to this table. Or any table in particular. 

"What you have been up to?" He hears Chan-wook asking Jongin the usual questions. "Aside from being daddy's boy?" Someone else interrupts. Kyungsoo doesn't remember the guy.

"Just peachy. Not so sure about your dad though, Min Hyun." Jongin answers, his tone light and breezy. But the way the Min Hyun guy freezes up, tells Kyungsoo otherwise. 

"Land is quite unusual for gifts. I hope your dad hires someone capable. It isn't looking all too pretty." Jongin continues, sipping his peach wine and purring in satisfaction. He even elbows Kyungsoo lightly and gestures to pour some for him. Kyungsoo lifts his cup in return.

Everybody else at the table is either too busy conversing among themselves or pretending that they didn't just hear Jongin threatens Min Hyun.

"What about you, Kyungsoo? I heard you are some big shot in the new hotel downtown." Chan-wook has been giving him way too much attention tonight. He hopes Hwang Lim doesn't told him anything more than his job.

"Stil single?" Chan-wook continues, his eyes piercing through Kyungsoo's. A queasy uncomfortable feeling suddenly envelopes his body. Kyungsoo shakes his head but Chanwook eyes him back in suspicion. 

"Stop giving him the creeps. You have a wife and kids at home." Hwang Lim chides albeit lightheartedly. Chan-wook still has that tilted smile at the corner of his lips. 

"Wives are wives. Lovers are lovers, am I right!?" Chan-wook suddently yells over the table, lifting his full beer mug in the air and making an impromptu toast. 

He hears Jongin chuckles softly beside him. When he turns to look at Jongin, the latter's face is free of emotions. 

Kyungsoo already knows it has been a bad idea to come to the reunion. If things are turning more childish than it already is, he rather calls it a night. He hasn't even drink anything other than the first peach wine that Jongin had poured for him.

Thankfully the food arrives before the guys collapse from alcohol poisoning. The seasonal set course with the seafood as the main dish. He has never been too fond of western cuisine and is glad that at least they chose the Korean speciality restaurant.

Jongin notices his excitement for the food as he laughs softly and plops some scallops on Kyungsoo's plate. Kyungsoo can sense Chan-wook watching them both. He pointedly ignores the man and just enjoys the seafood given to him. 

The conversation flows artificially. Who makes how much money? Whose wives are better than whose? Who just fucked which celebrity? How the market is so bad these days that they can't change their yacht to a newer model? What football team they had bought?

All through it all, Kyungsoo still finds it amazing that Jongin has answered all the questions without revealing a single thing about himself. Kyungsoo still doesn't know what Jongin is doing for a living, he has a guess but still not sure.

Someone has turned up the heater, the room becomes headier and making the suffocating air unbearable. His head begins to swim a little from lack of oxygen. It is strange, usually, he can hold his alcohol well.

A small cup is shoved into his face. 

"Drink this. It will refreshen you up." Chan-wook explains, something like citrus permeating into his senses and temporarily easing his nausea. He gulps it down in one go. 

Jongin gives his thigh a strong squeeze, making him feel hot all over again. Kyungsoo abruptly stands up from his seat, jostling the low table a bit. 

"Where are you going?" Hwang Lim asks in surprise. "Out," Kyungsoo answers curtly. 

_

**December 31, 2019: 4 hours before the New Year**

"I didn't know you smoke," Chan-wook says. The other has followed him just a few minutes after he left the room. Kyungsoo heaves a sigh, his nausea has yet to go away.

The crispy winter breeze doing a little bit of its magic at first but soon the swirling sensation returns.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Kyungsoo grunts out impatiently. 

"Oh... I doubt that" Chan-wook replies with a laugh. "What do you mean?" Kyungsoo asks uneasily. Fuck this school and these fuckers. 

"Like what you and Jongin used to do in that back of the library..." Chan-wook moves his fist up and down in sync with his tongue poking inside his cheek. 

When Kyungsoo's eyes widen, he gives Kyungsoo a wide grin with too many teeth like a shark playing with its prey.

"Oh come on, Do. Loosen up! It's an all-boys school. There are bound to be some of _you_ around." Chan-wook supplies nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo feels sick to the stomach. 

Out of all people, it has to be this asshole. His tongue feels heavy like swallowing lead. Kyungsoo smushes the cigarette butt to the asphalt ground and gets up, no longer wanting to be even a centimeter near the man.

"Get the hell away from me, psycho!" Kyungsoo spits. 

"I am not done talking! You filthy cocksucker!" Chan-wook yells and yanks him back to the ground.

Kyungsoo loses his footing as his body hits the ground hard, knocking the side of his head with the impact. He groans in pain, nausea intensifying. 

Chan-wook hauls his torso up by his collars. His crisp white shirt now crumpled with dirt and...is that blood? Fuck, he must have hit his nose as well. 

When he refuses to cower before the other guy, Chan-wook slaps him across his face. His pale skin soon blooms in red streaks, it stings so much that his eyes well up in tears.

"Aww. Is little bitch going to cry? Where is your daddy now, slut?" Chan-wook mocks, his face is uncomfortably close to Kyungsoo's, the stank of the alcohol unbearable. 

Kyungsoo remembers the little silver paper-knife he pockets inside his vest. If only his head would cooperate with him, he could get this waste of space off of him in seconds. 

"You are a pretty one. But don't think just because you look like that I won't do anything to your face. You can even ask my wife about that." Chan-wook laughs. _What a crazy bastard_.

This is going bad to worse. The bile in his stomach slowly rising into his throat. Was he drugged? 

"D-did you drugged me?" Kyungsoo barely makes out the syllables, the world around him growing hazier and hazier. 

"Oh, you just noticed? It's nothing too serious. Well, only if you are not used to it." Chan-wook easily answers, "this baby here gets you _UP_ and going." He shows Kyungsoo a silver tab of pink pills, the citrusy smell permeates in the air. _So that's why the drink smelt like that_. 

"Don't think I didn't see you two making eyes at each other? Why not share some fun with this old boy too?" Chan-wook speaks lowly as if trying to convince himself. 

No coherent thoughts forming in his head, Kyungsoo spits right into Chan-wook's eye. The sting jostles him momentarily, freeing Kyungsoo from his grip. Using his free hand, Kyungsoo stabs the small paper-knife into somewhere he could reach on Chan-wook.

The pointy sharp knife hits the back of the man's knee clean. Chan-wook howls and kneels in pain, all while cursing filthy shit at Kyungsoo.

Just when his head starts to get clearer, his previously pinned down legs decide not to cooperate with him. Kyungsoo pathetically crawls on the rough ground, scratching his belly and legs in tow but he must get to the pedestrian street at least. Why the hell did he think smoking in the alleyway is a good idea?

Suddenly a heavy body slams itself down on the small of his back, effectively rendering him motionless. 

"You think you will get away this easily?" Chan-wook snarls at him, lifting his shins and dragging him back into the alleyway. Kyungsoo helplessly claws the ground, his fingers slowly ripping and blood seeping from their tips. He is soon flipped on his back, the weight returning this time right on his stomach. Chan-wook is barricading his torso between his burly legs. 

"I gotta admit, you are a little fighter." The man pants and pats him on the now bruised cheek, making Kyungsoo winces in pain. "Now, now. Don't get sad. And you look good in purple, makes your redhead fancier." 

Kyungsoo just knows this man is insane. _Who talks this much when he is assaulting someone?_

"You talk too much," Kyungsoo says in resignation then he punches Chan-wook right in the crotch, the latter folds in agony.

Using little of time and strength he has left, Kyungsoo swiftly removes the paperknife still lodged inside Chan-wook's leg.

The muscle head still has the knife stuck in him. With precision and speed, Kyungsoo stabs the small paper-knife right into the side of Chan-wook's neck. Only a centimeter apart from hitting his vital vessel, just enough for the fucker to stop trying to take him down. 

Chan-wook's eyes bulge in shock then he staggers and falls face flat. 

Kyungsoo lays back onto the ground, fishing out the little pager from his breast pocket and dialing the familiar number. He hopes Minseok will get in time before a homeless person spots Chan-wook drowning in his own blood. 

All the muscles in his body are screaming for help, Kyungsoo cannot believe he might die first from either hypothermia or exhaustion. Or both.

He slightly opens his heavy eyelids, instead of stars he's expecting to see, Jongin's serene smile appears. 

"You are blocking my night sky." Kyungsoo says sarcastically, he seems to always have enough energy to be snarky with the younger. 

Jongin chuckles at his petulance. "You are like Doraemon. You keep pulling out stuff from your pockets." Jongin notes instead.

Ah, so he was watching, no wonder Kyungsoo could sometimes feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head. Kyungsoo just snorts at the younger which is a bad move because it tenses his abdominal muscles, causing him to whine in pain. 

His eyelids grow heavy again, exhaustion fully taking over his body. The last thing he registers is being cradled into a warm chest with reassuring words of how he will be taken care of. 

_

**December 31, 2019: 3 hours before the New Year**

He hears the faint tune of Clair de Lune playing in the distance. His body envelopes by what feels like clouds, the mattress is so soft on his back. The room he is in has all the lights turned off, however, the soft glow from the streetlight outside seeps into the surrounding from the open curtains. 

The room looks oddly similar. The walls decorated in traditional painting. There is a chestnut drawer with copper handles adoring in intricate carvings and the faint glow from the incense burning on the top of the reading table emits a pleasant smell. It faintly smells like Jongin's coat he wore this evening.

_Jongin._

He sits up a bit by his elbows, trying to get used to the dark. A door slides open just in time. Jongin is no longer dressed in his dark green tweed suit. He looks comfortable in his brown loungewear and he has washed his hair off all the styling gell as his auburn strands hanging softly on his forehead. He is also carrying a wooden tray with something steaming perched on top. 

Jongin puts the tray down on the bedside table on Kyungsoo's right. He then gently caresses, Kyungsoo's now bandaged up hands. 

"Some of your fingernails were ripped so badly, I had to pull them off." He explains sweetly, still caressing his hands. 

"He was so stubborn. I didn't want to do that." Kyungsoo says quietly. Now that the adrenaline rush is gone, he feels weak.

Kyungsoo is seconds away from melting into a sobbing mess. Jongin always has this kind of effect on him. 

"I made you some camomile tea. It helps with the nerves." Jongin replies instead, letting the talk to dispel into the air. 

"Are you the friend who rented the Hanok for the reunion?" Kyungsoo questions, putting two and two together. Jongin nods.

"I did. This one I bought it myself and I changed it up a bit to make it more my taste. The other one we went is actually my mom's. She rents the place for some occasions." Jongin explains. 

Kyungsoo wordlessly sips on the tea, the warmth comfortably washing down into his body. The kind of comforting warmth he needs right now. 

As if he couldn't help himself, Jongin firmly pushes his plush lips on Kyungsoo's equally plump ones. He puts one knee up on the bed as he gently cradles Kyungsoo's head to maneuver their kiss. Kyungsoo had missed this feeling so much so that he lets Jongin lead him. 

The slick tongue probes over the seam of his lips and he willingly let the muscle in, Jongin immediately moves in action to suckle hard on Kyungsoo's lips. His tongue invading almost all the space inside Kyungsoo's mouth, leaving him breathless. 

When their lips part, a silvery string of silver obscenely connects between them, to prove this is no longer the longing dreams and lost nights.

By now Jongin is hovering over Kyungsoo's body, his torso free from clothing and his soft line of muscles gleams beautifully under the moonlight. 

He leans down to pepper kisses along the milky column of Kyungsoo's neck, nipping at the older's earlobes twice on each side, knowing full well how much Kyungsoo likes being marked there. He begins to pull down the soft pajama bottoms from Kyungsoo's hips. They are his when he dressed the older after he bandaged and cleaned Kyungsoo up from the injuries. 

The pale thick thighs appear before him as Jongin greedily runs his palms all over them. He can hear the breathy sounds that Kyungsoo is making. The older's hard cock is wet at the tip and resting shyly atop his soft stomach. Jongin thumbs at it, grinning wide when he hears a needy whine.

Jongin shuffles himself on his stomach, resting his face on one of the soft thighs as he mouths at the skin sloppy wet. Kyungsoo carefully watches all his ministrations, his eyes beady with ungrounded lust.

Kyungsoo helpfully spreads his legs wide, revealing his dainty little hole for him to see. Jongin gives it a wet smooch then he laps the older perineum repeatedly. Kyungsoo makes all kinds of noises that encourages Jongin to better, consume the older whole.

He keens sweetly when Jongin playfully nips at the little swell of the perineum where his prostate is nestled inside. Or like when Jongin presses the flat of his tongue over the flare muscle of his pucker, he would whine like a needy whore. Jongin would sometimes mercifully pulls one of Kyungsoo's balls inside his filthy mouth but never moving up or down where Kyungsoo needs the most. 

When Jongin feels a hand fisting his hair, he realizes he had teased the older a little too much. But now that Kyungsoo is splayed out so beautifully on his bed, Jongin rather goes at his own pace. He sits on his shins and slowly takes off Kyungsoo's pajama shirt. 

He probes two of his fingers on Kyungsoo's lips and the older takes them both in eagerly, sliding his tongue in between them all while greedily sucking them with plush lips. When Jongin deems them wet enough, he gently circles them around Kyungsoo's chocolate nipples. His feather-light touches leaving goosebumps along its trail, he can't help but leans down to take one nipple inside his own mouth. His tongue swipes over the harden buds over and over, switching from biting to suckling.

"You taste so good. Do you like it when I suck you?" Jongin drawls and to his pleasant surprise, Kyungsoo lets out an agreeing keen, arching his back more so that Jongin can take more of his nipple in.

Jongin gives both of the now redden nipples soft pecks to move on to kiss the living daylights out of the older. 

"How do you want me? On your back?" Jongin asks, Kyungsoo gives him a quick nod and spreads his thighs wider while winding his arms around Jongin's neck. 

Jongin runs his palm up from the older's supple chest down to his groin and he cups his cock and balls in his tight fist, sending Kyungsoo into a temporary panic.

"I wanna cum inside you. You will come only after I come right. Baby? You will let me do that to you, right?" Jongin whispers to his mouth. The older nods vigorously. He has fully submitted and so willingly, letting Jongin do whatever he wants to him.

"I need you to speak, baby. You have to serve me. I want you all wet and tight then I will come inside your hole?" Jongin whisper. Kyungsoo lets out a breathy yes, his doe eyes clouded with tears and desire. 

"If you want cock, you have to beg for it." Jongin chides. Kyungsoo immediately grinds his groin against Jongin, whimpering like a bitch in heat.

Jongin grips his hands around the thin waist, rocking back his hips in tune with Kyungsoo's rutting. He can feel his own cock straining hard under his sweat-pants. 

"Please Jongin. Please, please, please! I want it so bad. I want to be stuffed full of your cock. Please cum inside me!" Kyungsoo shamelessly begs, desperate for anything remotely similar to cock to enter him. 

"That's a good boy. My good boy. Let me take care of you." The tell-tale sound of a lube bottle being opened makes Kyungsoo giddy with excitement. 

Soon two well-lubed fingers plunge into his hole unceremoniously. Kyungsoo hitches in pain, not used to sudden pressure inside. It has been quite a while since he has been penetrated and Jongin's fingers always reach further than his own. 

"I know you can take it. My good boy. My little fuck toy. My little cock sleeve." Jongin praises as he thrusts his fingers shallowly and minutely. Kyungsoo keens impatiently, lifting his hips up to properly ride Jongin's fingers but instead, he gets pressed flat on his back again. 

"Behave or I will leave you empty and needy while I made you watch me come," Jongin warns. Kyungsoo whimpers in defeat, he keeps himself as still as he could, letting Jongin toy with his body.

The squishing sound of the lube from the consistent thrusting turns him on so fucking much that his dick begins to pool copious amounts of precum around his navel. This doesn't go unnoticed by Jongin because he playfully swipes his thumb over Kyungsoo's slit. 

Then all the wet noises ceased to exist, Kyungsoo panics when the fingers leave his hole awfully empty and no more feeling the very warmth he wants. But soon the soft head of Jongin's cock nudges his lubed hole.

Something cold and rubbery is also slid on his weeping cock. Before he could protest further Jongin snaps the band tight. Kyungsoo howls in pain. "Sorry, baby. Can't have little slut coming before me?" Jongin says sweetly. By now Kyungsoo knows for sure that his face looks like a mess with snot and tears.

Jongin's long perfect cock slide in without difficulty. The younger's grip on his hips is bruising and keeps him pinned in place. Jongin breathes steadily as he waits for Kyungsoo to get used to the stretch. His flat stomach creating a slight buldge of Jongin's thick long cock satisfies him.

When Jongin hears Kyungsoo's breathing has calmed down, he slowly thrusts out from the giving hole. He looks down to gaze at how the rosy hole wouldn't let go of his cock.

The heat, the wetness and the whimpers that Kyungsoo makes are all getting him the most obscene way. Each plunge in and outs syncing up with the _ahahah_ or _oh yes please_ brings him closer to the edge.

In an attempt to prolong his pleasure, he presses his cock balls-deep inside the older and just grinds his hips in slow circles. Kyungsoo gets the cue and immediately matches up with him, his little hole constricting with impending orgasm as well.

Just like that Kyungsoo shakes and trembles in a full-body shudder. His arms wrapping around Jongin's neck drops and his body goes limp on the bed. 

Jongin snaps his hips in 2-2-1 rhythm, the tip of his cock brushing Kyungsoo's prostate straight on at the end. Finally he grounds himself as he spurts his seeds deep inside the warm hole. He looks at where they are connect, so turned on that some of his cum has leaked out of the older's sore hole.

Kyungsoo looks up at him pitifully, he removes the cock ring and holds the tortured dick in a wet fist. Kyungsoo immediately comes hot and heavy, painting his hand white. 

He brings the now soiled hand and probes them into Kyungsoo's gaped open hole. He fingers Kyungsoo slow while he listens to him whine. The occasional spasm of the muscle from the older indicates he will be good to go in a few minutes. For now Jongin just settles for wet sloppy kiss Kyungsoo initiated.

_

**December 31, 2019: 30 mins before the New Year**

Kyungsoo feels his body has been crushed under a building, all limbs sore and his lower back throbs with a dull ache. He feels prickly over the corner of his eyes so he moves to wipe it off. Just to find out that he has been restrained in a tight rope attached to the head board.

Panics ensues as he frantically yanks the tight ropes and jostling Jongin awakes. The young is sleeping on his stomach, naked. 

Jongin opens his sleepy eyes and just hums a nonchalant _hello_ back to him. 

"Kim Jongin! What is this?" He yell at Jongin. The younger frowns at his behavior but without answering his question, he glances at the clock on the wall. 

"It's not the New Year yet so let out all your frustration now then we can move to the new decade happily." Jonign declares childishly, not even explaining why he had tied Kyungsoo to the bed. 

"Jongin...this isn't funny. What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks desperately once more. 

"Making sure you won't run away. Like last time." Jongin says accusingly, staring deep into Kyungsoo's soul.

He has no answer to that. He had run away from Jongin ten years ago. It was way back when they were so young. 

"You know why I had to do that right?" Kyungoo spits despite the guilt he felt.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know _your_ reason." Jongin argues. _Spot on._

"Please I need to go. I can't stay here all night." Kyungsoo tries again, maybe the older Jongin is much rational than he used to.

"Okay but on one condition. You will return to here by noon tomorrow." Jongin agrees easily. Kyungsoo pulls at his restraints in shock. "Thank you, Jongin! I-"

"On one more condition, take me to your headquarters or I will blow that lawyer's brain out." Jonign adds. The air around him thickening, making Kyungsoo shrinks away from him.

"What did you do to Yixing?" Kyungsoo mutters, his eyes wavering.

"Nothing yet. Only if you play your cards right. Now go back to sleep." Jongin nudges him in the rib and brings his limp body down the mattress. 

He cradles Kyungsoo's and kisses him soft and slow. 

The distance sound of fireworks booming into the sky signals the New Year. 

This time Kyungsoo isn't getting away so easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write Mafia Kaisoo since a long time ago. 
> 
> This is the prequel to the long series I will slowly work through. 
> 
> Please comment since it truly does motivates the writers and improve our writings. 
> 
> P.S- enjoy my kinky bastards


End file.
